PeinNaru One-Shot
by MetalMaiden97
Summary: After leaving home four years ago the Akatsuki are invited to stay at the Namikaze Estate in Konoha by the Fourth and his wife. They want to purpose a treaty, though how they react when they find out their only son is Married to the leader of the whole organization. Yaoi, BoyXBoy COMPLETED!


PeinNaru!

~One Shot~

Naruto's POV

I look in the mirror over the years my appearance has changed, become more feminine. My once short blonde hair is now long and all the way down to my ass. The whisker mark are now darker and of course I have fox ears on my head and nine tails swaying behind me. I let Kyuu out and his has made me his heir and kit officially so I was 'blessed' with these. Besides I can now summon foxes I also still have a mind link with Kyuu. We talk all the time and he comes to visit quite frequently. I've become amazing strong with the help of Kyuu and some of his power. Anyway I'm wearing very tight black clothing that compliment all my curves. I have always been very self-conscious especially growing up with my parents Minato, and Kushina. Though hate was always a part of my life especially at a young age when I didn't know about Kyuu. So entranced with staring at myself in the mirror I didn't even hear Pein enter our room. I slightly jump when strong arms wrap tightly around my waist.

"Quit it right now" Pein orders.

"Quit what Pein-koi?" I turn in arms looking at him innocently.

"You know what, you are the most beautiful creature on this earth. Do not doubt that" Pein raises my chin and tears become evident in my blue eyes.

"Really?" I ask hopefully, Pein can see it and he nods with love filled eyes. Kissing me and wiping the tears that happen to fall from my eyes.

"Rest. I will pack for our visit to Konoha." I nod knowing it is useless to argue with Pein.

"Hai Pein-koi" I reply as I setting in bed closing my eyes soon going to sleep. Pein smiles at me while I do what he requested. Satisfied he starts packing. It has been 4 years since I left Konoha, my parents have sent a request to the Akatsuki to discuss a treaty. They have already signed a contract of our safety and the village is preparing. We are all staying at the Namikaze estate in the back house. My old friends are staying with my parents for 'Protection'. They don't know that I am in the Akatsuki or that I am Married to the leader. Yes MARRIED. When Pein is done he silently leaves the room and sees in the others are done. Once everyone is ready he picks up my slumbering form knowing I haven't been getting enough sleep from nightmares. Putting my cloak on, he picks me up in his arms and joins the others. Konan-chan teleports all of us into the Namikaze back house where we all unpack. Pein places me back in bed and unpacks all of our stuff. After a while I wake up to find myself in Pein's arms while he pets my hair.

"Mmm Pein-koi where are we?" I glance around the room.

"The Namikaze Estate Back house" I nod at him snuggling into his neck. Pein chuckles and rubs circles on my back. Both our cloaks hung on the back of the door. I get up which cause Pein to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm going over the main house for a visit. No doubt that it will be cut short if Dei-chan decides to blow up half of the estate again." Nodding approvingly I make my exit with no cloak. Once in the main house I sit in the living room. I can sense they are all hear doing their own thing so I decide to the only rational thing to get their attention. I scream. Quite loud actually they all run in and see me on the couch as I flip through a magazine like nothing happened.

"OH MY GOD NARUTO!" I hear Iruka yell as he tackles me to the ground.

"I missed you to Iruka-sensei!" I hug him and everyone hugs me and then my parents start questioning me. Then everybody jumps in on questioning me. Motioning them to follow me I head to the back yard with them on my tail. They all stop as they see the chaos of the Akatsuki. Itachi is reading a book next to Hidan who is praying. Kakazu is gambling with Konan, Kisame and Sasori. Deidera is making art. Zetsu is staring a tree. Finally Tobi is walking his Bucket.

"Uhh what the hell?" My father asks. They all can't believe what is going on like for reals. Tobi comes up to us and everyone but myself goes into alert mode.

"Tobi thought that Uke's like Naru-chan who were feminine were supposed to be in the kitchen cooking the real men food." Tobi says. My friends all are about to shout out and kill Tobi but they stop when they see the Akatsuki members have all stopped what they're doing and have a face of pure Horror. I growl and my eyes change demonic red. Tobi yelps and makes a run for it.

"TOBI" I pounce on him, promptly beat the utter shit out of him. Dragging him over to Zetsu. "Please eat him Zetsu-chan"

"NOOOO DON'T EAT ME NOOOOOO" Tobi proceeds to run from a plant.

"Does ANYONE ELSE WANT TO COMMENT?" I demand growling. They all shake their heads no. "GOOD" I take a deep breath and calm down.

"Naruto what is going on!?" Sakura demands. I didn't even realize that Pein was sitting under a tree looking very amused. I growl at here and walk over to Pein and lay down my head on my lap facing his stomach.

"Naruto what are you doing!" My mother yells and she rushes over to get me away from Pein. However Sasori and Deidera get in her way. "MOVE" she growls.

"Nope. Sorry but were not letting you touch Naru-chan. He is our family plus the Leaders wife" They both say in unison.

"WIFE!?" Everyone yells. I growl put Pein calms me to sleep in his lap by running his hand through my hair.

"Could all of you shut up my Wife is trying to sleep. You idiots are all being too noisy." Pein growls proceeding to scoop me up in his arms. I snuggle to his chest and fall further into sleep. Taking me inside and slamming the door. This was going to be a very long visit.


End file.
